In the field of culinary arts there are several methods used to maintain the freshness of herbs and other food items. In order to keep certain food items for a reasonable period of time it is necessary to keep them fresh and provide them with a source of water. Examples of food items that may be stored include herbs, attached to their stem or stalk and optionally including their roots, asparagus, and other similar food items. While a container with water in the bottom may suffice, it is generally not easy to keep such a set up in a refrigerator or in a place where it will protect the herbs. In addition, it does not provide a user with easy access to the herbs.
There is always a need for a herb keeper that allows herbs, or other food items, to be kept for a long time, will providing easy access to a user for extracting the desired herb(s).